


Halloween, the End

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [176]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/31/18: “carve, candy, cemetery”My original intent was writing something funny about Stiles and candy. Instead I went a very different route (damn that wordcemetery.) Sorry.





	Halloween, the End

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/31/18: “carve, candy, cemetery”
> 
> My original intent was writing something funny about Stiles and candy. Instead I went a very different route (damn that word _cemetery_.) Sorry.

“That’s the last of the candy,” Stiles said. “Any more trick-or-treaters come, they’re out of luck.”

“Then let’s just turn off the lights, go to bed.”

Derek hoped his suggestion had the intended effect. But, “I’ll be right back,” is what he heard.

After stepping outside to snuff the candle in the jack-o-lantern he’d carved, Stiles changed his mind, instead just listening, the neighborhood still as a cemetery.

Stiles’s mom loved Halloween. All through his childhood she’d made his costume every year, except for one.

His stealthy husband’s arms came around Stiles from behind. Together they stood there, sharing silence.


End file.
